Description: (Applicant's Description) The Cancer Genetics Program includes 29 University of California San Francisco faculty members. Its overall goals are to elucidate the genetic and genomic changes that contribute to cancer development, progression, and response to therapy; and to use the information to improve cancer prevention, diagnosis, prognostication, and treatment. Current understanding of the set of genetic changes that occur during the genesis and progression of cancer is too limited to be of substantial clinical use. However, this situation is changing rapidly as information from the Human Genome Project and powerful new technologies for large-scale genome analysis are applied to analyze human and murine tumors. The Cancer Genetics Program will interact closely with organ/site-specific programs to apply these emerging genomic analysis capabilities in analyses of specific cancers. Indeed, most Program members also are members of one or more of organ/site-specific programs. This interspersion ensures that discoveries in one organ/site-specific program are efficiently communicated to other programs, and that all programs are in touch with the latest developments in molecular genetics of cancer. Cancer Genetics Program members also contribute to the continued development of large-scale genome analysis technologies.